


Obsesión

by Gigabrows



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Satsuki aparece de manera implicita, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigabrows/pseuds/Gigabrows
Summary: "Los días, los meses, los años parecían haber pasado ante ella en un simple pestañear. No, aquello era una mentira [...]"Originalmente publicado en Fanfiction





	Obsesión

Los días, los meses, los años parecían haber pasado ante ella en un simple pestañear. No, aquello era una mentira, el tiempo había tendido a transcurrir, al menos para su persona, con una tortuosa lentitud ante solo el recuerdo de una mujer desconocida.

La chica con el mechón rojo no había logrado olvidar a aquella mujer que logro vislumbrar, en el invierno más frío de aquella época ya lejana, en su camino a casa, en aquel mar de gente que parecía ser totalmente ajena a la presencia de aquella representación de la misma Amateratsu, que cautivo sus pensares, los cuales no dejaría en paz nunca aunque en el jamás de los jamases hubiera escuchado su nombre. Aun siendo que nunca hubiera creído en el amor, a primera vista, al primer suspiro.

No podía olvidar ni un detalle de su persona, aquel cabello, tan oscuro como el plumaje de un cuervo, que caía con gracia hasta sus muslos, esa piel blanquecina que parecía ser tan suave, que realmente hubiera deseado poder sentir bajo sus dedos, la perfección de su rostro y aquel caminar que se imponía a cada paso como queriendo que el todo el mundo se inclinará ante ella y cumplirán todos sus caprichos, los cuales ella estaría más que dispuesta a cumplir.

En si, la mujer se había convertido en un objeto de obsesión para su persona que le hacía mal y lo sabía pero sin importar cuanto lo intentará, saliendo con otras personas y pensando en otras cosas, la misteriosa mujer de alguna forma volvía, negándose a ser olvidada.

Incluso ahora creyendo haberla olvidado por completo, ante un pestañear la volvió a ver, caminando, con su cabello ahora corto tal vez a causa del calor del verano ya pasado, por aquel parque, pisando las hojas caídas de los árboles que había alrededor. Se frotó los ojos con incredulidad, ¿Era real o solo un producto de su ya dañada imaginación? Piñizcó su propio brazo, había dolido, entonces de verdad aquella visión no representaba que la locura le había consumido por completo, pero eso no era lo único que podía significar, significaba que podía tener otra oportunidad de conocerla y que además podía dejar de seguir lamentándose dentro de situaciones imaginarias que se mente maquinaba, para de ahora en adelante intentar volverlas una realidad.

Se levanto del banco en el cual se encontraba para, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ir tras esa bella dama que se había instalado con fuerza en lo más profundo de su corazón.


End file.
